


Boredom

by animebutterfly247



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Eren is bored an Levi relieves him of that boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

Eren was bored but not just any kinda of bored. He was so bored that he could dead of boredom. He would sit in his cell and play with the chains the kept him on the bed, make funny noise with his mouth, he tried to see if he could put his foot behind his head (It didn't work), made a drum line with his body, and he even started talking to himself. No one could really visit him in his little room. The only people who would come was the person who brought him food and the Guard to see if he was okay whenever Eren's noises got strange. Other then them he was completely alone.

Eren sat up on his bed and started doing his little drum line routine again. He tapped his fingers against different parts of his body to make different sounds and rhythms. He nodded his head with the beat.

"Bored much?" A monotone voice said making the young boy jump. Eren looked around to see who his visiter was.

"C-Cor-Corporal Levi!" Eren saluted his higher ranking officer.

"Tch..." Levi sucked his teeth. He opened the door to Eren's cell and walked in closing it once he was inside.

"What do I have the pleasure of having you here today, sir?" Eren asked confused of why the Corporal was here.

"I figured you were bored out of your god damn mind being down here for days and I'm also here to remind you that your count day is tomorrow." Levi said sit siting at the edge of the near Eren. Eren smiled like a little kid at Levi. He was happy that he finally had someone to talk to that wasn't himself. 

'He is cute~' Levi thought to himself when he saw Eren's smile but just rolled his eyes at the young boy.

"I-is there anything going on up there?" Eren asked squirming in his spot on the bed. 

"Well there are people 'up there' that want you to be killed and there are others that want you to live." Levi said watching Eren closely. "It would be a shame if we would have to kill a pretty face like yours though, but if that's what we have to do then so be it." Levi looked into Eren's turquoise eyes with his light blue eyes as he said those words and leaned in close to Eren's face. The young boy blushed a bright red and squirmed more. Eren's and Levi's lips were only inches apart from kissing. Eren leaned in closer till they were kissing. Eren moaned against Levi's lips and shivered when he felt the older mans hands go up his shirt and pushed him back on to the bed. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Eren breathed once the finally pulled apart. Levi chuckled.

"Don't be sorry. I was going to do the same thing anyways~" he said seductively as he straddled Eren's hips and pulled off his cravat. "Tu es mignon~" Levi leaned and and whispered against Eren's ear. The teen shivered at the words making like chuckle again.

"Quoi? Ça vous allumer lorsque je parle français?" Levi breathed against Eren's neck. The turquoise eyed boy had no fucking idea what Levi was saying but it was fucking sexy. Eren could feel his pants getting tighter every time Levi spoke his other language.

"Oh? C'est quoi ça? Vous êtes dur toute prête? Vous êtes une enculè sale~" Levi said as he palmed Eren threw his pants.

"S-Shit~!" Eren moaned out then quickly covered him mouth to keep from being to loud. Levi smirked and pulled Eren's hands away from his mouth with his free hand.

"Ne couvrez pas votre bouche, Eren. Je veux entendre tu gemis~" Levi whispered against Eren's neck. Eren was moaning like a slut by now. Hearing Levi speck in his other language was such a turn on. He never wanted him to stop.

"You're going to cum soon aren't you~" Levi said as he stopped palming Eren's cock. The teen boy whimpered at the lose of contact. Levi smirked and took off his 3DMG belts off letting them hit the floor.

"If you cum then it wouldn't be fair because I wouldn't have had my fun~" Levi purred in Eren's ear. 

"C-Corporal~ Please stop t-teasing me~" Eren whined making Levi chuckle.

"I'm not teasing you~" Levi rubbed their crotches together making the teen let out a needy moan. Levi undid Eren pants and pulled them off freeing the brown haired boys erected cock. 

"L-Levi~" Eren moaned then bite his bottom lip. The older male started to rub the younger boys cock slowly and Eren squirmed on the bed. Levi chuckled as he unbuttoned Eren's shirt.

"What is it, Eren? Does it feel good? I bet does~ Mmmm~ You look so cute and young like this~ God it's such a turn on~ I bet you're a virgin~ By the way you're reacting it's obvious~" Levi whispered the dirty words into Eren's ear. The brown haired boy was panting and moaning like a cheap whore from Wall Sina. Levi's cock twitched in his pants. God he wanted to take the teen right then and there. Levi chuckled darkly. 

"Does it feel good, Eren?" Levi asked teasingly rubbing the tip of Eren cock. Eren moaned loudly in response. "Ha~ You're such a cute little slut~" Eren buckled his hips upwards trying to get more friction.

"Ah~! I think am going to... I'm going to- Ah!" Eren came against Levi's hand with a silent scream. The teen boy panted heavily coming down from his orgasmic bliss. The older male smirked and chuckled breathily.

"My turn~" Levi bit the bottom of his lip and unzipped his pants pushing then down far enough to let his burning erection pop out. The turquoise eyed boy didn't noticed that fingers were inserted into him till he felt discomfort in the lower part of his body.

"Le-Levi? Aha~!" Eren arched his back and moaned against Levi's finger as it moved inside of him.

"Relax Eren. It's only going to hurt if your don't relax~" Levi breathed against the back of Eren's neck hotly and inserted another finger. Eren moaned and squirmed agains the fingers inside his ass. The teen loved the feeling of the older males fingers in his ass. It made him want more. He wanted more of the feeling. He wanted the feeling of being stretched, and the feeling of Levi's fingers going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Eren covered his mouth with his hands trying to keep his moaning under control.

"Don't worry about being loud, Eren~ I want to hear you~ I want everyone to know you are mine~" Levi kissed Eren's neck gently. Eren hesitated as he moved his hands from his mouth. Levi thrusted his fingers into him roughly and Eren let out a strangled cry.

"That's more I like it~" Levi purred pulling his fingers out of Eren. The teen boy whimpered at the empty feeling making Levi smirked. "Don't worry I have something that you'll enjoy more~" Eren's eyes widen as he felt the head of Levi's cock rub against his stretched hole. The raven hair man push into the tight wet heat of the younger boy.

"God you're so tight~" Levi mumbled under his breath once fully inside of Eren. Eren squirmed and let out strangled moans under Levi.

"What did I say~? Relax~ It will feel better once you relax~" Levi run his warm hands down Eren's body. The young boy finally adjusted to the feeling. Eren thrusted his hips. Levi took the hint and started moving slowly. Eren whined in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Levi's waist pulling him in closer.

"Ah~! L-Levi~ P-Please~ More~! I need more~!" Eren panted once he got use to the feeling of the Levi inside of him. The raven haired man smirked and thrusted into Eren hard and deep hitting his sweet spot. The teen arched his back and let out a scream. 

"Oh~ D-Do that again~!" Eren tightened his grip around Levi and squirmed. The older male pounded into the boy below him listening to the erotic moans he was making. 

"Mmmm~ ah~ oh~ Le-Levi~ More~!" Eren moaned loudly his word slurred. 

Levi just chuckled and whispered in the teens ear. "You like it when I fuck you like this~? I bet you would like me to fuck you against a wall in one of the hallways~. Mmmm~ it would be so dirty. We could get caught. Or maybe have you get on your hand and knees and have you beg for my cock down your throat. Would you like that, you little slutty brat?" Eren cock twitched and leaked out pre-cum at Levi dirty words. The raven haired man rammed himself hard and fast into the teen blow him making Eren scream out and making his eyes roll to the back for his head.

"I-I'm going to- Ah!-cum!" Eren moaned. Levi wrapped his fingers around the base of the teens pulsing cock.

"Oh no you don't! You cum when I cum!" The older male said. Eren whimpered and squirmed around as he felt his orgasm go threw his body but it was only satisfactory. Tears threatening to spill out of his turquoises eyes if he didn't cum soon.

"P-Please Levi! Let me cum!" Eren begged as he thrusted his hips back to meet Levi's hips. 

"I said not till I cum~" Levi purred against Eren's neck tightening his grip around the teens cock. Turquoises eye looked down at Levi begging him. Eren thrusted back onto Levi's cock fucking himself with it.

Levi groaned and thrusted harder into the teen. "G-God you look so good. Fucking yourself against my dick like a whore trying to make yourself cum but you can't cause I have a tight grip on your cock." The older male purred into the the teens ear. Eren couldn't take it and whimpered. He just wanted to cum. That's all he wanted.

"P-Please. Oh! Aha! Please Le-ah!-vi! Let me cum!" Eren begged. "Please! O-Oh god! Please! Please it's starting to hurt!" Levi smirked and rubbed the tip of Eren's cock with his thumb and fucked the teen as hard and fast as he could. Eren's eyes rolled back in pleasure making Levi chuckled know he was doing it right. 

"Le-vi if-if you k-keep doing that I-I'll break! Ah!" Eren screamed when the older male thrusted hard into his spot. 

Levi bit his lip. He was going to cum soon if the brat kept this up. It was just so tight and hot inside of Eren and the faces and noises that the kid was making was just adding to that. How could this kid be so cute and sexy at the same time.

"S-Shit I'm going to cum... Ah!" Levi panted under his breath. 

"Levi~ mmmm~" Eren moaned as he teased his own nipples. The older male watched the teen play with his own nipples for a bit then let go of the others cock.

Eren's eyes widen. He came hard against his stomach throwing his head back and screamed loudly. Levi came a few minutes after him and covered the teens insides with his cum. Eren squirmed and whimpered as the light blue eyed mans cum filled him up to the brim. Levi pulled out and his cum dripped out of the teens red hole and made him moan softly.

"You're a good fuck, kid. Damn..." He muttered under his breath. Eren was still to lost in his pleasure to even hear the older male. Levi zipped up his pants and himself look all nice and net.

"Maybe I'll even come back later for more~" he whispered in Eren's ear once he was done tidying himself up. The teen shivered at the words and moan. Levi chuckled darkly and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations!!!!
> 
> Tu es mignon~ : You're Cute~
> 
> Quoi? Ça vous allumer lorsque je parle français? : What? Does it turn you on when I speak French?
> 
> Oh? C'est quoi ça? Vous êtes dur toute prête? Vous êtes une enculè sale~ : Oh? What is this? You are hard all ready? You're a dirty fucker~
> 
> Ne couvrez pas votre bouche, Eren. Je veux vous entendre gémir ~ : Don't cover you mouth, Eren. I want to hear you moan~  
> [Please tell if any translations are wrong!]


End file.
